stuck on a bridge between us
by moriartyscupoftea
Summary: Hux wasn't supposed to have any weaknesses. He wasn't supposed to care about people, because generally, from past experience, he knows it never ends well. It wasn't supposed to be like this; so complicated. His life had suddenly become a maze he didn't know how to navigate through. Fortunately, Kylo's stuck in the same maze with him, leading the way out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Title taken from Troye Sivan's " _Talk Me Down"_. Un-beta'd, although huge thanks to _Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth_ for reading through this and reassuring to me that it wasn't complete garbage. Also reviews and favorites/follows make my heart leap with joy!**

 **...**

Hux stared at the bare white walls of his cell, blinking every once in a while. The floor underneath him was cold, but he hardly paid attention to it. Hux felt numb. Everything was wrong, and at the same time, nothing mattered, because he'd gotten himself captured by the Resistance. A massive failure, and albeit not fully his fault, something Hux should've been able to prevent from happening. He was a _general_ , after all - or _had_ been, at least. Hux was certain that Snoke had found a replacement for him by now. It'd been a few days already, and the First Order couldn't afford to wait around for Hux to come back. They needed everything to go smoothly, and in order for things to go smoothly, everyone had to be replaceable. That was how a machine should work - if a piece fell off, it couldn't disturb the main structure for too long. And that was all that Hux was, had been; a piece in a machine. Although, one could argue, a slightly more _valuable_ piece than the rest.

He craned his neck to the right, glancing briefly at the only window in the room. The surface was shiny black, and Hux couldn't see to the other side, but he guessed that anyone walking past could see _him_. He had wanted that kind of windows in the interrogation rooms in the Finalizer, but there had been more important matters to adhere to, and eventually the idea had slipped from his mind. Hux let his thoughts wander from the Finalizer to the Starkiller Base, recalling every detail of the ship and trying to burn the image of the hallways and conference rooms to his memory. Something, maybe longing, passed his mind. Hux had once made a promise to himself to not get attached to anything, for occasions just like this. But alas, he'd failed. Hux was, indeed, very attached to the Starkiller Base, how could he not have been? It was the only thing in his life he was truly _proud_ of.

And then there was, of course, the matter of Kylo Ren. Starkiller aside, Hux had been _adamant_ about not getting attached to people. In his line of work it was something he simply couldn't afford, because attachment meant weakness, and weakness meant that he could be taken advantage of by anyone who found out and so wished to do. Which was, in fact, exactly what had happened. Hux grit his teeth, pressing his eyes shut as the shame and guilt washed over him again. It was all Ren's fault. All of it. Hux had been a damn near _perfect_ general who was in control of himself and all those he commanded. Then Ren had boarded the ship, and well. It had all gone down the gutters, hadn't it? He'd risked his _life_ for the bastard, and that had gotten him to where he was now. Rotting in a Resistance cell while some _fool_ took over _his_ ship, someone who probably wouldn't know how to treat the troops, or how to deal with Ren's bursts of anger, or how to write perfect reports, or how to greet Phasma in a respectable enough manner so she wouldn't start loathing you.

Hux sighed. Kylo bloody Ren. He entertained the thought that perhaps he had become to mean as much to Ren as Ren meant to him, that perhaps Ren- _Kylo_ , what was the point of lying to himself anymore- would find him as something worth saving. But no, that wouldn't happen. Even if Kylo cared about Hux, which he'd claimed to do, it wasn't a rescue mission Snoke would approve of, ever. And Kylo wouldn't do anything that Snoke didn't approve of. A tiny flicker of hope in Hux stayed alive, though, a little flame too stubborn to die.

The images of Kylo started flooding in, without a permission. Kylo sitting in Hux's chair, feet propped up on top of the desk, smirking in satisfaction as Hux tells him for the umpteenth time to _put the bloody feet down_ , or take his shoes off first. Kylo blinking rapidly as he takes his mask off, trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness of Hux's room. Kylo, combing his fingers through Hux's hair in the morning and messing it up _just_ to annoy the general who's already late for a meeting and can't show up looking _anything_ but put together. The way Kylo looks when he's been crying, when he's enraged, when he wakes up from a nightmare. The way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, the soft sound of his laugh, the way his lips curl up when he makes Hux smile.

It was dangerous, Hux knew, to think of all these things so openly. He was kept in the same Resistance base that General Organa was in, and Hux had more than enough experience of Force users poking through his mind. Although, what did Hux have to lose? At best, he was going to spend the rest of his life in this cell. At worst, he was to be executed by the next morning. If General Organa wished to know that the person she was keeping as a prisoner cared for her son, so be it. Hux was too tired and too discouraged to give a damn anymore.

Seconds, turned minutes, turned hours passed by. Hux didn't move from his spot in the corner, leaning uncomfortably against the wall. He wondered what time it was, what day it was, and what was currently going on in the First Order. _What was going on with Kylo_? Hux sighed, resting his head against his knees.

There was a sharp tap on the window as a warning, before the door to his cell slid open. Hux glanced up to see General Organa step in, her expression strained, and take a seat at the flimsy table in the middle of the room. Hux, trying to hold on to at least some remains of his courtesies, stood up from the corner with very little grace, and sat opposite the woman. He smirked as he realized this was Kylo's mother, here, in front of him. _Talk about meeting the parents_ , he thought humourlessly. "You're General Hux, are you not?" General Organa asked, and Hux was taken aback by how much she reminded him of Kylo. He nodded, and then, as if to test that his voice still worked, added: "That was my title in the First Order, yes." She eyed him sharply, and Hux realized that whereas Kylo's anger was burning hot, chaotic and unpredictable, his mother's was cold and calculated.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me anything willingly, Hux," General Organa said, dropping the title from his name like it was nothing. Hux swallowed. Even if he was most likely going to die soon, even if it didn't matter anymore, Hux had worked for that. When he'd been General Hux, he had been something. Now he was just _Hux_. If she noticed his discomfort, she didn't mention it. He opened his mouth to reply. "Well, considering my circumstances, I don't really see a reason for me to talk nor keep silent. Although, even if I talked, what good would my knowledge do to you? I only know what I was responsible of knowing. If you want anything concerning Snoke and his ultimate plans, I'm afraid I'll be of no use. Kyl- _Lord Ren_ is the one who you'd want for that."

Hux cursed his slip-up as soon as it left his tongue. The General looked at him, brows raised. "You were about to call him Kylo?" She asked, her eyes meeting Hux's as she searched for something in him. "I didn't realize you were that close," she continued, silently commanding him to explain. Hux shook his head, dropping his gaze to the table. Should he tell her? Or did she already know, and was merely playing with him? And, in the end, was it really of any importance whether or not Organa knew of Hux's relationship with her son or not? It wouldn't help her or the Resistance in any way - he couldn't be used as leverage regardless, not when Snoke was on the other end, whispering to Kylo. Kylo's laughter flickered in his head again. Hux digged his nails into his palms, trying to clear his head.

"One could say that Kylo and I are... _close,_ yes. We worked together for several years. I suppose it makes no difference anymore, considering everything, but we... I..." Hux drifted off, suddenly not sure on what to say anymore. The General was looking at him with interest now, and Hux felt a pang of melancholy hit him. It was the same look Kylo so often fixed on him when Hux was preparing his speeches, or telling Kylo of his past. Hux blocked the images for now. "We are- _were_ , involved. In a way," he eventually explained, trying to keep his voice even. If the General was shocked, she didn't show it. "Involved how?" She questioned, leaning back on her chair. Hux wondered what Kylo would say if he were here in Hux's place. He supposed it didn't matter, either.

"Involved, as in, I... cared for him. Still care, I should say. We were professional partners for a long time, and we had to be civil with each other out of necessity, at first. Beyond that, well. We begun talking more, not just about strategies and work but eventually other topics. _Personal_ topics. It evolved. You know how it goes," he said.

Hux felt something open up inside him, all the locked thoughts pouring out as he finally had someone to tell this to. "He has quite a temper. Kylo, I mean. The amount of times I've had write damage reports after his fits is absurd, really. Sometimes it didn't get that far. Occasionally, instead of breaking things, he came to my quarters. He had a habit of sneaking in while I was away and re-arranging all of my books as he wished. Sometimes, I'd come back and he'd have fallen asleep on my bed with that stupid mask thrown away, half of the books still on the floor." Hux blinked, smiling softly. "He looks peaceful when he's asleep. I never dared to wake him up."

Hux risked a look at the General, who looked taken aback, her shoulders drawn back in suprise. Whatever she'd been expecting, this wasn't it. Hux smiled to himself. So, at least the Resistance hadn't known before. He decided he might as well go all the way over, now that he was already tiptoeing on the line.

"He's why I'm here," Hux said, and he couldn't find it in himself to feel regretful over it anymore. He'd been the one to... to start having _feelings_ for Kylo, after all.

(Kylo also had feelings for Hux, he knew, but it didn't matter anymore. None of what they'd had was of any importance now.)

"Care to elaborate?" The General inquired, slowly recovering from her stunned state, and Hux wasn't certain whether she wanted to know about how or why this had happened. He decided to tell her both.

"There was a miscalculation. A minor error, not on my part, but from some other officer. We went to check it out, I, Kylo and some troopers. Turned out to be nothing, at first. Until the Resistance came in. I don't know how you found us, nor do I wish to learn that now, but you did. And you almost got Kylo. You would've, if I hadn't intervened. Alas, he escaped, and now you have me. Poor trade for you, I'd say. Instead of the big fish, you caught his _lover_." Hux sneered at the last word. Had they been that? Lovers? A strange thought, even stranger for _Hux_. He went on. "And as to elaboration on my reasons for taking the hit for him, well. I did tell you that I care for him. I'm afraid he's become my... _weakness_ , you could say. Very unfortunate, but it's what it is and there's no way for me to sugarcoat the truth."

General Organa stared at him, silent. Then she abruptly stood up, and shook her head, as if to shake out unnecessary thoughts. "I see," she said in a strained voice. "If there's nothing more you can reveal to me, I think we're quite done for today." Hux gave a huff, remaining seated. "Well, there's one secret I haven't told you. Or anyone else, for that matter," he begun, his lips curling into a cruel-like grin. She stopped, halfway through the door, and raised her eyebrows. "It might be very possible that I am, in fact, in love with your son," he confessed in a shaky voice. It was odd to say it out loud, something Hux had been avoiding even thinking about for the past few months. But he wasn't one to keep lying to himself _. I'm in love with Kylo fucking Ren, out of all the people_. General Organa gave him a pitying, sad look, before leaving without another word. The door slid shut after her, leaving Hux alone, staring at the bare white walls again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ay finally a second chapter. I've been a bit busy, what with writing fics for Shadowhunters and crying about my exams. It happens. But it's here now, so, enjoy! Or, hopefully at least.**

 **...**

Hux woke with a start, barely missing hitting his head against the wall. He was gasping for breath, the remnants of his nightmare echoing around his mind. In an effort to calm down, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his knees. His ears were ringing, the feeling of pure terror still pulsing through his veins, and Hux tried to focus on the sound of his breathing, raspy and still too fast. Slowly, he made an effort to lose the tension in his body, willing his shoulders to relax.

Hux bit his lip to focus his thoughts, scattered around his head. He couldn't shake the feeling of paranoia while being surrounded by Force users, feeling as if anyone could pick apart his thoughts at any time. It was the same problem he'd had with Kylo, at first. After he'd realized what the Force was truly capable of, and after witnessing enough interrogations, Hux had become afraid of Ren going through his mind. Later, it changed, obviously. Kylo had promised not to poke around Hux's thoughts, and he'd believed him. Here, though, the same uneasiness he hadn't felt in a long time creeped up on him.

Hux mind flashed with snippets of the nightmare. He remembered Snoke, towering above him, his sickening voice filling the silence with promises of pain and things Hux didn't _want_ to recall. The air had been cold, freezing Hux to the bone. He'd wanted to run. He'd wanted to but he couldn't. Kylo'd been there, he was sure.

He didn't want to think about it, and tried to empty his thoughts.

Hux wrapped his arms around his knees, shaking. He hoped that the Resistance would make up their mind on what to do with him. If he was to die, he'd rather it happen sooner than later. Being in this constant state of uncertainty was getting to him. He drifted off slowly, his thoughts still tormenting him.

Hux was next startled to awareness sometime later when he recognized the undeniable and all too familiar feeling of someone using the Force to try and shift through his mind. But this wasn't General Organa, or any other Jedi; this felt too dark, too chaotic - this felt like Kylo. It couldn't be, though, could it? Kylo was at the Starkiller Base, most likely training with Snoke, or off on a mission. It couldn't be him- yet Hux knew he couldn't be mistaken. He stood up with much effort, supporting himself by bracing his arm against the wall. The sense of Kylo's presence grew stronger, and Hux couldn't help but feel hopeful.

Suddenly his cell was lit up in red, the emergency lights flickering on as alarms began to ring throughout the base. "That bloody fucking _idiot_ ," Hux muttered, pushing himself off the wall and taking a few hesitant steps towards the door, disbelief coloring his face. For the second time the door slid open, this time revealing a Resistance fighter instead of General Organa. He looked panicked, glancing quickly between Hux and the corridor to his left, holding on to a gun so tightly his fingers turned white.

"There's been a- a minor security breach," the man shouted over the sound of the alarm, now pointing the gun at Hux's direction. Because an unarmed, exhausted Hux was _such_ a threat at the moment. "You're being transferred," the fighter told him, and then, when Hux made no effort to move, gestured the gun between Hux and the corridor. "Let's _go_!" he yelled.

Hux didn't see any other option but to follow. With the gun pressed to his neck and Hux's hands held up in the air they walked through the corridors of the base, turning left and right at random. Hux made a point of memorizing the path while they went on, though he doubted it'd be of much help later on. The continuous ringing was making his head hurt. They took one final turn, and then Hux was forcibly pushed into a new cell. The guard looked around nervously. "Stay here," he commanded, and shut the door.

Hux frowned as he looked around. This cell was considerably smaller than the previous one, with no windows nor a table. There was something resembling a bed on the far left side of the room, but Hux wouldn't vouch for it to even bear anyone sitting on it for too long.

As he was assessing the room, just as abruptly as it had begun, the emergency lights switched off and the alarm sounds subsided. Hux didn't move a muscle, standing in the middle of the cell. If it really had been Kylo, if he truly was _here_... Hux resolved to waiting as patiently as he could. For something; anything.

Hux had no clue how much time passed. Eventually he deemed it pointless to simply stand around, and hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed. It wasn't particulary uncomfortable, but Hux wouldn't have necessarily called it _pleasant_ either. He briefly missed his bed in the _Finalizer_ , but thinking about _that_ made him think about _Kylo_ , and that wouldn't do.

Hux leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Of course, Kylo wasn't here. He'd been ridiculous to even consider it a possibility. There had probably simply been another incident, some truly minor one to which they merely over-reacted to. That must be it.

Except, then, he felt a brief pressure against his mind - if that was even possible - like a warning, before Kylo's voice filled his head. _'Hux'_ , he said. Hux had sat up straight, eyes wide open.

 _'Kylo?'_ he tried, ever so glad of said man teaching him to do this what felt like ages ago. The bond, if it could be called such, filled with relief.

 _'It's me.'_

Hux squinted his eyes at the wall in front of him, trying to picture it was Kylo he was glaring at. _'What are you doing here?'_ Hux asked, feeling furious and glad at the same time.

 _'Rescuing you, obviously,'_ Kylo replied, and Hux resisted _very hard_ the urge to roll his eyes.

 _'Have I ever told you whan an insufferable asshole you are?_ ' Hux could practically feel Kylo's smug grin.

 _'Quite a few times. It seems I have gotten myself captured as well in the process of getting you out of here.'_

Hux wasn't even surpised. _'Well, that's hardly unexpected. What are we to do about that, then?'_

Kylo was silent for a while. Then he said, _'I'm going to get us both the hell away from here, even if it means breaking every bone of every person in this base.'_

Hux, who was a well adjusted person who had his priorities straight, simply smirked.


End file.
